deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CuchulainSetanta/Deadliest Fiction Championships
The battle lines have been drawn. War has been declared. The generals for this epic conflict (besides myself) include: MrPacheco101 TehSpartan Samurai234 Death'sapprentice77 Facetheslayer Leolab Omnicube1 AnnhilationNation Richard Starkey Wassboss Lachlan Blake Ethank14 The Armies: CuchulainSetanta: Vrykul (ancient), Cuchulain (ancient), Batman (modern), Punisher (modern), Grendel (magic) TehSpartan: Fellowship of the Ring (magic), Deadpool (modern), B.O.P.E. (modern), Kratos (magic), Bellerophon (magic) Samurai234: The Shredder (ancient), Cobra (modern), Michael Corleone (modern), Snake-Eyes (modern), M. Bison (magic) Death'sapprentice77: Aragorn (ancient), Sango (ancient), Sam Fisher (modern), Starkiller (magic), Altair (ancient) Facetheslayer: Crimson Lance (modern), S.T.A.R.S. (modern), Francisco Scaramanga (modern), Rohirrim (ancient), Dawn Brigade (magic) Leolab: Vin (magic), Illua (magic), Siegfried (ancient), Felix’s Team (magic), Gerald Tarrant (magic) Omnicube1: Jason Bourne (modern), John Rambo (modern), Alex Mercer (magic), Rainbow Six Team (modern), Frank Woods (modern) AnnhilationNation: Agent 47 (modern), Cad Bane (modern), Hans Gruber (modern), Shirai-Ryu (ancient), Heishiro Mitsurugi (ancient) Richard Starkey: King Leonidas (ancient), Eragon (magic), US Navy SEALs (modern), Rajput (ancient), Boba Fett (modern) ReyesRebels: Alex Mason (modern), SAS (modern), Sub-Zero (magic), Nazi Zombies Team (modern), Spartan (ancient) Wassboss: Ganondorf (magic), Alexander the Great (ancient), Subject Delta (modern), The Sniper (modern), Al Capone (modern) Lachlan Blake: Dr. Facilier (magic), The Engineer (modern), Sergeant Detritus (magic), Barbary Corsair (ancient), Men in Black (modern) Ethank14: Ratchet and Clank (modern), Vash the Stampede (modern), Samus (modern), Gandalf (magic), Link (ancient) Battle Plans 1: Battles start by choosing the two generals. The generals will then choose ONE of their warriors to pit against each other. The blog is then made, and the voting begins. 2: Battles are decided by the warrior with the highest amount of votes. In the event of a tie, the battle is extended until a victor is decided. 3: Both generals will cooperate to write the battle result. NO TAMPERING WITH EACH OTHERS WARRIORS. If the result is fixed, the general responsible will be ejected from the tournament, along with all their warriors. 4: Warriors from one category MUST battle warriors from the same category. 5: Single warriors MAY be pitted against group warriors. Remember, this is Deadliest FICTION. It is possible one of your warriors may be skilled enough to take on an entire team. 6: Once a warrior is defeated, he STAYS defeated. NO REMATCHES ALLOWED. You still have four other warriors ready to see action, so don't revive any who have already lost. Once you have lost all your warriors, you have lost. NO EXCEPTIONS. 7: The last warrior standing in each category is declared Deadliest. 8: Don't forget to have fun! Round 1: Leolab vs. Facetheslayer: Dawn Brigade vs. Felix's Team Winner: Felix's Team. Round 2: MrPacheco101 vs. Death'sapprentice77: Conan the Barbarian vs. Sango Winner: Conan the Barbarian Round 3: The Deadliest Warrior vs. Samurai234: Medellin Cartel vs. Michael Corleone Winner: Medellin Cartel Round 4: CuchulainSetanta vs. Death'sapprentice77: Vrykul vs. Aragorn Winner: Aragorn Round 5: Samurai234 vs. ReyesRebels: M. Bison vs. Sub-Zero Winner: Sub-Zero Round 6: Facetheslayer vs. Samurai234: Cobra vs. Crimson Lance Winner: Cobra Round 7: Leolab vs. Omnicube1: Gerald Tarrant vs. Alex Mercer Winner: Alex Mercer Round 8: CuchulainSetanta vs. MrPacheco101: Punisher vs. Roberta Cisneros Winner: The Punisher Round 9: Facetheslayer vs. ReyesRebels: S.T.A.R.S. vs. Nazi Zombies Team Winner: Nazi Zombies Team Round 10: TehSpartan vs. Samurai234: B.O.P.E. vs. Cobra Winner: Cobra Round 11: CuchulainSetanta vs. Leolab: Cuchulain vs. Siegfried Round 12: Richard Starkey vs. Wassboss: King Leonidas vs. Alexander the Great Category:Blog posts